The Next Doctor
by Kathy Jones
Summary: The Doctor has just been killed by the Daleks. His son, Blaine Anderson is left to pick up the pieces. He meets Kurt and has to fight the Cybermen. Newly regenerated, Blaine hopes to fill his Father's shoes. Klaine in later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Glee or Doctor Who. Hope you enjoy this though. :)

* * *

><p>Blaine tied his bow tie just as he did every morning. if there was one thing he had learned from his father, it was that bow ties were cool. The bowtie he had on today had little candy canes on it. After all, it was almost Christmas.<p>

The play he was in required him to dress very similarly to his father with a tweed jacket and red suspenders. It he looked anything like his father they would be identical.

He remembered the night his father died. his father's last words to him, "Go get 'em Time Lord." And then the yellow fire consumed Blaine and he was a new man. When he stopped, his father, The Doctor, smiled at him and then laid back and let death take him to his next great adventure.

And then the yellow fire consumed Blaine and he was a new man. When he stopped, his father, The Doctor, smiled at him and then laid back and let death take him to his next great adventure. Blaine forced himself to go through the Time Lord's jacket pocket. There, he found the key for the TARDIS and the famous sonic screwdriver. He tried not to cry. Not yet. He and the TARDIS had work to do.

He placed his hand on her doors. His father had always been with Blaine inside the TARDIS. The TARDIS was an ancient ship that his father used to travel anywhere in space or time. She was tough and dependable and life was impossible without her.

"It's me, old girl. I'm so sorry."

He unlocked the door and stepped inside. The console was dark and the TARDIS looked large and imposing without The Doctor inside.

He stepped up to the console and pushed a lever to start the engine. The console stayed dark.

"I know, sexy, I know, but let me destroy his killers. Please. That's all I'm asking."

The TARDIS whirred to life with a sad, little buzz. Without pushing a button the TARDIS started to move.

"You just liked it when he pushed your buttons, eh?" he laughed as a few tears fell.

When he was sure she had stopped, he stepped up to the door, took a breath and opened them. He was inside the Dalek mother ship.

The Daleks were an ancient, evil race that had no mercy and no conscious. They were born to destroy everything that wasn't Dalek. They were supposed to have been destroyed in the Time War, an ancient war between the Daleks and the Time Lords for all of time, but somehow a few had escaped.

The Emperor Dalek stood at the head of the room. The TARDIS was hidden behind a column, but Blaine, The Warbler, was in plain sight.

Blaine crouched down and walked closer to the head Dalek, hunched over and knees bent. His two hearts raced and he felt his blood boiling with rage. He could feel his regeneration energy coursing through his system and he smiled. He could do whatever he wanted and the Daleks couldn't stop him. They didn't know the Doctor had a son and they didn't know he was a Time Lord.

When he was no more than ten feet away, he stood up straight and faced the Dalek in charge. He took a deep breath and spoke, "Take me to Davros."

Davros was the creator of the Daleks. The Doctor had destroyed him right before regenerating, but a new generation of Daleks had broken into the time lock, a guard against anything getting in or out of the Time War.

"IDENTIFY!" the Emperor Dalek screamed.

"I'm your worst nightmare, Davros' dream."

"Explain."

"I don't take orders," Blaine sneered.

The Daleks all faced him and looked at him. Then they looked at each other.

"Exterminate!" a small voice called out.

They began to echo each other with a chorus of "Exterminate!"s.

"Stop!" a voice called over the noise.

It was Davros.

"Who are you?" he asked Blaine.

"Someone who can make all your dreams come true."

"What do you mean?" he asked eagerly.

"I can do anything you need."

"You can get me a reality bomb to destroy the fabric of reality?"

Blaine understood why his father hated the Daleks, but to hear them and see them made it so much worse.

"Of course, I can get you one of those easily."

"How?"

"I'll get your old one of course."

Davros stared at him thoughtfully.

"How would you know about that? And how could you get it?"

"I have the TARDIS."

Rage covered his face.

"How could you have the TARDIS unless you're a companion!"

"Actually, I'm the next best thing."

"There's nothing good related to the Doctor."

He motioned to one of the Daleks. It shouted its familiar words and the blue laser spurted out of its arm.

Blaine groaned as it hit him. He felt the regeneration fight with the poison for a moment and then the yellow fire consumed him again. He looked at himself, when it was finished through the white gleam of one of the Daleks. He was still the same man, but not dying.

"A Time Lord!" Davros screamed.

"Precisely. You killed my father. Now it's your turn. My father was too soft on you, he should've destroyed you when he had the chance."

"He tried. You've heard the stories of the Time War!" Davros screamed.

"Of course, but you're not dead are you?"

He stared at Blain blankly for a moment.

"So the Doctor had a son. With that whore River?"

Blaine leaned his head to the side and cracked his neck. He felt for the sonic screwdriver in his pocket.

"Yes, yes they did. Hey look over there."

Foolishly, Davros looked behind him and Blaine sonicked the door he knew was above them. All of the Doctor's allies came down on ropes and shot the Daleks to pieces.

Blaine ran back to the TARDIS before any of the allies could see him. He wasn't sure how they would react to a new Time Lord. They all knew The Doctor was dead, but anything more might jeopardize future dealings. Besides, Blaine wanted to make his own friends and enemies. The TARDIS was alive and humming.

"Where to next, old friend?" Blaine asked with a smile.

He thought for a second.  
>"Not you, is it? Well, we might just need to get you into a human body again just to find out a name."<p>

He paced slowly around the console, fingering every button and lever. He saw a book on top of one of the screens. It read: Property of the Doctor.

Blaine touched the cover gently. It was his father's memory book.

Each Time Lord was supposed to record Their memories inside a book in order to keep them in case of a bad regeneration or for future generations.

Blaine opened the front cover. There was a note:

_Son, this is my life. I'm not proud of everything here, but I hope you learn from me. If you're reading this, it means that I'm gone. The TARDIS won't give up on you. Me and her, we had a nice long talk. I love you, never forget that._  
><em>Dad<em>

Blaine opened the first page hesitantly. He was sucked into the book and his fathers memories loosed his head. He screamed in agony. 2000 years of memories was a ton to process.

The Moment, the extinction of the Time Lords, was the hardest to watch. He watched his father watch his home burn. the Doctor didnt notice, but the Cult of Skaro, a unique group of Daleks was using an emergency temporal shift, a way to escape the death of their race.

He watched his father lose his love, Rose and then meet his mother in the Library. The Library was the largest source of books in the entire universe. It had its own planet. But, one day, everyone disappeared. They were Saved in a computer from the Vashta Nerada, a race of shadows that inhabit every planet and only strike in the dark. They're the pricks on your skin that just make you itchy, they're the specks of dust in the air, and they're the cause of an unnatural fear of the dark. The Doctor arrived one day to show his companion the splendor of the Library. Instead, he met River Song for the last time and the first time (he had never met her, but she knew him so well). The Human Time Lord with the secret child. Even in her final minute, she never told the Doctor. He found out years later when Blaine was used as leverage against the Doctor in a war against him.

Blaine absorbed the rest of the memories and then came back to reality. The TARDIS was ready to go and he went to pull a lever as he collapsed to the floor. He didn't see the note on the back of the Doctor's note : _Oh and son, don't try to get everything at once. It'll fry your brain._

Luckily, he was still on a regeneration phase.

Hours later, Blaine woke up. He pushed a lever on the console and the TARDIS was off again. He put the brakes on so he could hear the noise of the TARDIS that his father loved.

Blaine stepped out into a room with a large furnace. There was something particularly out of place about it. It was the only hi-tech thing in sight. The walls, the doors, the pipes and all the other equipment was common for the twenty-first century, not the year 2 million.

Blaine locked the TARDIS and walked out of the furnace room. He found himself in a school of boys all dressed in identical blazers.

He had read about these places, they were called schools. He made his way down the hall and found himself near a library. He walked inside to the stares of many. He was the only person without a blazer. He remembered seeing his father undercover at a school. He had acted as a teacher, but Blaine realized that would never work for him. He looked too young. He sighed and picked up a book about the history of Europe.

He skimmed through at a lightning fast pace.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong, SO wrong." he said to the pages of the book.

He put the book back on the shelf and turned to leave. Before him, stood a pale boy with brown hair that was brushed carefully. Blaine could also smell a multitude of skin products all over him. It was almost nauseating. Blaine tried not to look sick.

"What was wrong with that book?" the boy asked.

"Oh, the usual. Everything. These historians just don't pay attention to what's in front of them."

"Oh, and you do?" he remarked, "you're what, 17?"

"I'm one hu..., " he decided telling this boy that he was over one hundred was not smart, "One hundred percent seventeen."

"Well them what would you know of history?" he demanded.

"My father was a historian," which was more or less true. The Doctor knew the true history of places better than some of the people who participated did.

The boy blushed a bit. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it. Now, what's your name?"

He held out his hand. "I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel. And you are?"

"I'm Blaine. Now, can you tell me where we are?"

Kurt gave him a look with a raised eyebrow. It was one of Blaine's first encounters with a human and it was highly amusing.

"What planet are you from?" Blaine chuckled in spite of himself.

"I'm glad you think it's funny. In case you didn't take your meds this morning, you're at Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio."

He turned on his heel and walked off. Blaine thought Kurt was quite the diva, but there was something special about him, Blaine could just tell.

Blaine took a moment to collect his thoughts. Kurt watched him from the next bookshelf over.

Blaine tapped his head, "Something important. Something beyond important happens here. Ughhhh! What is it?" he started to pace.

Suddenly, he stopped and snapped his fingers, "This is the event that causes Wes to go into scientific research in thirty years. He paves the way for Bowie Base One. The first human colony on Mars."

"you're really crazy, aren't you?" Kurt asked stepping out of the shadows.

"You should really warn a guy when your hiding."

"then it wouldn't be hiding, would it?" he countered.

The Time Lord smiled again.

"So tell me, has anything strange been happening lately?"

"No not really, just the usual."

Blaine scratched his head. Why hadn't the strange things started yet?

Suddenly it hit him. "Perception filter!"

" You are so weird," Kurt said.

Blaine was used to that. Aliens across the universe thought the same thing.

"Do you want to help me save the world?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked with an amused tone.

"The school is about to be attacked and I'd love some company."

"Attacked by what?"

"If I remember correctly, its the Cybermen."

"The Cyber what?"

" Men. They've started a factory behind that door that no one goes behind and...," he paused for a second with a horrible realization, "My TARDIS is in there!"

He ran back to the room as fast as possible. He threw open the door and found himself in front of a bunch of Cybermen.

"Hello, there."

He watched in horror as they just stared at him.

"Upgrade! You need an upgrade," they said in robotic tones.

Blaine backed away slowly. His regeneration energy seemed to be wearing off and then he wouldn't be able to die without changing.

He turned around to run and saw Kurt with a look of terror on his face.

"Worry about it later, Kurt. Run!"

They ran down the corridor and into an empty classroom.

"What the hell are those things?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"You really don't want to know."

"And what did they mean by upgrade us?"

"Another thing you really don't want to know."

"Can you stop them?" Kurt asked quickly.

"I hope so. I just wish my Dad was here. He would know how to do it."

"Who's your Dad?"

"He was known as the Doctor."

Kurt suppressed a gasp. His mother, long dead, knew the Doctor. She had traveled with him for almost a year. Ack before Kurt and Burt came along.

When Kurt was a child, us mother would tell stories of the mad man with the blue box who saved the world on a daily basis.

If Blaine really was his son, then they were going to be fine.

"Blaine, I think there's something you need to know about me."

"Not now, I'm going through old memories."

"Blaine, it's important."

He looked up from the book he had been looking at, "What?"

"My mother knew your father."

"So that's why your important. Let me guess? Rose? No, that wouldn't make sense. Who?"

"Crystal."

"Oh, the one he traveled with in his eighth incarnation."

"You knew her?"

"No, I didn't meet my father until his 11 incarnation. And it was right before he regenerated."

"Did he ever mention my mother?" Kurt asked with hope.

Blaine gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. He didn't. But, if you want I can show you what they did together."

"How?" Kurt asked as a tear fell down his face.

"Let me see your head."

Kurt leaned into the Warbler and let Blaine place his hands on Kurt's temples. Kurt was flooded with memories of his mother. She was happier than he ever remembered her.

He saw his mother face the Cybermen.

He grabbed Blaine's arm, "She faced them! She faced them."

Kurt saw the truth about the Cybermen. He saw them turn the people of Earth into the cold, metal suits.

"They're, they're us," Kurt whispered.

"I'm so sorry you found out that way. I'm so sorry."

"Let's go stop them, Blaine, please."

"I agree. We just need some weapons. Or we need to break their power cylinder."

"Can we get to it?"

"Yes, I have a plan."

* * *

><p>Review please. :) Thanks for reading, and Happy New Years!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Universes Collide

A/N: Hello! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. I"m working on a third. Happy New year! I don't own Glee or Doctor Who (clearly).

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Universes Collide<p>

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

Blaine ignored him and ran back towards the door. He hid behind a pillar as a patrol of Cybermen went by.

"Please, Blaine, tell me what the plan is. Or at least tell me more about the Cybermen."

"Kurt, they're horrible things, isn't that enough?"

"I deserve to know."

"I've just me you, I don't think I owe you anything."

"But you want to tell me. I can see it in your eyes."

"Kurt, drop it."

"Your father would have told me."

Blaine lashed out, "I am not my father! But, fine, you want to know? They're people. They are people with their brains taken out and put in a cold, metal suit and they're never able to feel again!"

Kurt looked at the marble floor.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not completely with it in this new body yet."

"New body?" Kurt asked.

"I just regenerated about three hours ago."

"Regenerated?"

"It's my get-out-of-death-free card. Whenever my body is dying every cell in me changes and rearranges itself and I get a new look."

"Does it hurt?"

"No. My old body feels it a bit, but then the new one comes along and I'm fine. A totally new person."

"So you were a different man a few hours ago?"

"So very different."

Then he took the screwdriver out to open the door.

"Is that it?" Kurt asked.

"Is it what?"

"The screwdriver."

"Oh, yes. It's brilliant."

Kurt watched his new friend open the door. He smiled and stepped inside.

"Kurt, I don't think you're going to want to see this."

"Why not?" he asked with a clear disappointment.

"I'm not from this planet. I don't think you'll like hearing what I'm going to tell them."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm. Blaine's two hearts fluttered.

"I don't care if you're an alien or you're the weirdest boy I've ever met."

"You know, I'm not much of a boy anymore. I'm one hundred and thirty."

"Either way. I don't care."

"Alright," he said with a sigh and a smile.

He walked into the furnace room with Kurt not far behind.

Wes was about to be taken into the "upgrader."

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" he called out.

The Cybermen turned to stare at him.

"Yes hello, I'm the Doctor."

Kurt tried not to show his confusion as the Cybermen visibly leaned back. If they could show any emotion Kurt was sure it would be fear.

"The Doctor is dead."

"I've pulled that stunt before. But, that's not important. What is important, is you're about to mess with a fixed event. Wes, here, is the future star of science. So, I have to ask: Does anyone do any fucking research?"

Blaine was talking in a British accent now, and it was peculiar to Kurt. He was so used to Blaine's regular talking, and it didn't quite seem like Blaine.

The Cybermen looked at Wes and then back to Blaine. They threw Wes towards Blaine and Kurt.

"Good job. Now that I've helped you, you owe me. Don't forget that."

"The Doctor doesn't make deals. Why should we believe you?" the one with the black trim around his helmet said.

"Fine, you don't like deals? Then, I'll just have to do this."

He pointed the sonic screwdriver at the cylinder of energy in the middle of the room. It exploded and there was a flash of light.

Then, a thin ceil appeared and on the other side, the alternate universe lay.

A man and a woman stood at the entrance. There was a child who stood between them. The child couldn't have been more than three or four.

"Doctor?" Blaine asked.

With a smile he walked through the veil.

"That's right. And you are?"

"I'm Blaine..."

He stared at the Doctor. His father walked up to him. It was incredible to see him again.

"So, is this my future " the Doctor asked.

"In a way, but I'm not a regeneration," he whispered.

"Why are we whispering?"

"I dont want the Cybermen to hear."

The Doctor looked around at his surroundings.

"I don't see any Cybermen here," he replied.

Blaine turned around and saw that they had all disappeared.

"Tell me, Doctor. Would it be interfering with your time stream if I told you about your life in this universe."

He smiled a kind smile, "Not in the slightest."

"Then, I suppose you should know that I'm your son."

"Son, really?" he asked in surprise.

The Doctor's actions reminded Blaine of the first time he had met the tenth regeneration of the Doctor. He was in a good mood and he was incredibly kind. Of course, when he returned, his father scolded him for going through his time line. He argued that his father shouldn't have been alone right before meeting with some bad news.

"Really."

"And how do I know?"

Blaine took a stethoscope out of his back pocket, "try this."

The doctor placed the instrument on Blajne and felt for his two hearts. The Doctor smiled when he heard the second heart.

"So you are. Who's your mother?" he asked.

"Her name was River. River Song. I'm sure you never met her."

"Well I didn't, but I was created after the meeting so I do remember her. That's brilliant. Did I know?" he smiled again.

"You just found out a few years ago, on your 1900th birthday."

"Blimey, that's old."

Blaine smiled.

"You took it all on stride."

"How long has River been out of the picture?"

"About fifty years now."

"Really. And how did I take it?"

"I don't now. We met at the reading of Rivers will."

"How did I know?"

"You smelt the Time Lord in me."

"Really? I can't do that anymore"

"Oh yes. You said you hadn't smelled that since the Master."

The Master was another Time Lord who had been a long-standing enemy of the Doctor's.

"Well I'm glad we met," he paused for a moment, "Am I still alive?"

Blajne took a deep breathe.

"I wish I had met you just a few hours ago. You were killed a few hours ago. Maybe you could've saved him."

"Oh I don't know about that," he said sadly. He looked like he wanted to cry.

"Who killed me?"

"The Daleks with the Silence."

"Did he stop them?" he asked.

"I wish. He was so close. So close. But, don't worry. I destroyed them right before I came. So, tell me, who are these lovely ladies?"

The smile returned to his face.

"This is my wife Rose," his smile grew larger still, "and your sister, my daughter, Sarah Jane," he pointed to the child.

"They're beautiful," Blajne said with a sad smile.

It was starting to pain him to see this old version of his father. And he knew they didn't have long. The Universes would seal themselves again soon. And Blaine had to make sure that the Cybermen were stuck in the universe with weapons to fight against them.

"You want to trap the Cybermen with us don't you?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"No it's fine. We have the weapons for it this time."

"Thank you... Dad."

He Doctor laughed through a few tears. He hugged Blaine and then gestured for the rest of his little family to join in.

"Blaine, I have something I've been working on," the Doctor said when they all pulled away.

"What would it do?"

"It'll send the Cybermen into our dimension. I'll give it to you and if any come through, you just point and push the button. It'll send them to us and I'll have people destroying them."

"That sounds perfect."

As if on cue, a Cyberman appeared in the center of the room and began a walk towards them. The Doctor pushed his little device and it disappeared again.

"Can it come back through?"

"I don't think so. I think it'll permanently be stuck there."

Wes got up from where he was lying on the floor. His face was full of shock and terror.

"You're all crazy. I'm getting out of here."

"He'll come around," Blaine replied.

"Quite right," the Doctor replied.

He looked over to Rose and the baby. They were playing quietly in the corner.

"Is there any way you'd ever consider staying here?"

"I couldn't. They need to be in the alternate universe and I couldn't leave them. Besides, I'm needed over there too. I'm close to another TARDIS and then we can travel the alternate universe. It'll be brilliant."

Blaine tried to hide his disappointment.

"I understand."

"I'm sorry. But, it sounds like you got a lot of time with him. And I'm sure he left you wi…"

Suddenly there was a crack in the air and a young teenager appeared in the middle of the room. She looked around.

"Hullo, you wouldn't be able to tell me where I am, would you?" she said noticing the Doctor, Blaine and Kurt.

"You're in 2011, Ohio. Who are you?" Blaine asked.

"I'm a Time Lord," she replied.


	3. Chapter 3: The Others

A/N: So, I don't own Doctor Who or Glee. I do, however, own the plot and the opinion that the colored Daleks look less scary.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, you're a Time Lord?" Blaine asked.<p>

"I mean, what I say. Now, have the Daleks shown up yet?" she asked.

"What? What do you mean the Daleks?" the Doctor piped up.

"I mean, The Daleks. Race you fought and destroyed in the Time War, Doctor."

"How do you know they're coming?" he asked.

"They told me. That's where I just came from. They're working with the Cybermen and the Silence."

"What's this Silence I keep hearing about?" the Doctor asked.

Blaine's entire demeanor changed.

"They're the organization that kills you."

"Right, so how do we beat them?" he said without skipping a beat.

"I've been trying to come up with a plan for that," Blaine replied, "Now, you, how are you a Time Lord?"

"The Doctor created me and a few others to help you along your way. He got our DNA a bit wrong though. We were meant to be something bigger than Humans, but not quite Time Lord."

"Did he get anything else wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, regenerations. We can stay in our same bodies every time we regenerate and just change tiny things. We can control it. And we can live for as long as we want. We have unlimited regenerations. He didn't like that."

"They don't go wrong?" the Doctor asked.

She looked a bit worried now, "Well, actually mine is right now. I can't stop regenerating. I've regenerated four times in the last hour. Once when the Daleks shot me, then I just randomly did it, then they shot me again and I did it right before I came here."

The Doctor stood thoughtfully for a moment, "And how did you get here?"

"Vortex Manipulator."

"Blaine, what's that?" Kurt said, finally speaking up.

He was okay with being quiet during the Family Moment, but now he had some questions.

She spoke before Blaine could, "It's cheap, nasty time travel. Very bad for you."

"Kurt, that about sums it up," Blaine agreed.

"So, back to the regenerations… why do you think they've gone wrong?" the Doctor interjected.

"I don't know. But, I know that if it keeps happening, I'm going to change completely. I'll become the complete opposite of who I am and that means I'll be out to get you Doctor. I can't let that happen. I need to stop it."

Blaine took his sonic screwdriver out and scanned her.

"You're going to do it again," he said grimly.

She looked panic-stricken, "That can't happen!"

Suddenly, she moaned in pain and bent over. Then, she stood up quickly and the yellow fire consumed her. When it was finished she was crying.

"It hurts so badly," she said.

Kurt walked up behind Blaine, "I thought you said it didn't hurt."

Blaine whispered back, "It doesn't normally. Hers has just gone terribly wrong."

The Doctor had rushed up to her and tried to comfort her. She had fallen over and was lying on the floor, writhing in pain.

Suddenly, she seized for a second and then relaxed.

"Doctor," she grabbed his collar, "I can see the future. I can see what I'm going to do," she was distraught and tears welled up in her eyes.

"You don't need to tell me, it's okay," the Doctor said.

"If you won't listen, then Blaine needs to hear," she whispered.

Blaine kneeled next to her head, "What is it?"

"I'm going to become the Silence. I'm going to create them. I'm going to be my biggest enemy. And I won't remember a thing about it. But, Blaine, I promise you, if any part of me is left, I will fight my way through. I will fight to stop her. But, you know that she does pretty well. I'm going to see if I'm not the reason River changed. Maybe I can do something. I hope. I hope so badly."

"You can't change," Blaine yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, but I will. I can suppress it for a while. I need to call some people though. I can have them work against me for the rest of my life. It might help you at least," she stopped for a moment, "Oh! Oh, you're going to stop me. Yes, you're going to stop me. I'm betting it's soon for you. But, you're going to end the Silence. Congratulation, Blaine. I'm sorry you can't do it before I kill the Doctor. But, continue to use his name. Leave the Universe in hope. Oh, and find New Gallifrey. Your father left you clues there. All of us, are clues from your father. He must have known what I was."

"I will. Don't worry. Is there anything else?" Blaine asked.

"Some other tragedy will befall you soon. I think it's my fault. I'm sorry. And I can't be sure, it's murky."

"That's fine. Can you tell me where New Gallifrey is?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"No I can't, because if I think about it now I'll remember when I change and that can't happen."

"What's your name?" the Doctor asked.

"The L…" she started before she began to scream.

"Oh, God, it's fighting to get through. I need my phone."

She pulled it out and called her first speed dial.

"Hello?" she asked.

"It's me. You need to get out of there. I'm about to change into Madam Kovarian. Initiate Emergency Protocols eight, ten, and fifteen. I'm with the New Doctor. Lock onto my location and you'll know where he is. Get rid of my TARDIS or hide it. I can't have it anymore. Unfortunately I'm going to have a vortex manipulator, but I'll try and destroy it," she saw the Doctor, "Actually, bring the TARDIS here and give it to the alternate Doctor. He's been trying to make one, but just give him mine. I won't need it again. If you ever see me again, you need to be able to take the Time Lord out of me and destroy it. I can't be one if someone tries and kills me. Agreed?"

There was an inaudible response on the other end.

"Thank you, Song. Goodbye."

Blaine waited for her to hang-up before speaking again.

"You said Song. Were you talking to my mother?"

"No, she's long gone Blaine. She's in the Library, forever."

"Couldn't you have been speaking to her from there?"

"No. She doesn't even know about us."

"Then, who's Song?"

"You'll find out very soon. But, until then, you can't know."

"Why not?"

"The Laws of Time. Your father upheld them and I'm not to break them when I'm about to break every rule in the book. I'm not going to mess with your time stream now."

"Just this once."

"No! all the clues in the universe are out there for you to find. Your father knew this was going to happen for about 150 years now. He didn't know it was going to be his son who was going to save the day, but he knew there was someone who would. Anyway, it's all out there waiting for you. I talked to your TARDIS as well and she knows. The Doctor told her and I made sure she understood."

"Please, don't change. Just let yourself die," Blaine pleaded.

"I can't. I would have had to decide that when I regenerated the first time. The subsequent changes were part of the bad DNA. There's one more thing I can tell you actually. The Silence creatures are your father's creation as well. They were his early tries at making us. But, the DNA went horribly wrong and he created them. They found out about the question not long after that. But, of course it had already happened. Remember, names carry power. You know your father's real name as well, I can see it. But, I'm sure I will be going to get them very soon. And now you know that. I think that's everything. It was so nice to meet you. I hope you succeed. Please, kill me. I would welcome it. Now, I must go."

The Doctor and Blaine looked at each other for a second.

"What do you mean, go?" The Doctor asked.

"This," she said and slammed her hand on the Vortex Manipulator.

* * *

><p>She was taken to a field on the planet Barcelona. She began to change almost immediately and it took longer than a typical regeneration. Instead of the usual yellow fire, a red fire consumed her. A large group of the Silence walked out of the surrounding forest and formed a circle around her. Her screams pierced the air, but the Silence remained where they stood.<p>

When the fire stopped, she looked around at the silence and smiled.

"I'm Madam Kovarian. You must be the Silence."

They remained silent. She looked at herself and noticed that she had new clothes. In her pocket, there was an eye patch.

"Ah, an external drive, excellent," she put it on.

She fingered the vortex manipulator for a moment.

"Here we go." She pushed the button and she went off to make her plans of mass destruction.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Blaine stayed in his place on the floor.<p>

"Noooo!" he screamed.

He hit the floor with his fist. He didn't even know what the elusive Madam Kovarian looked like. He didn't have the slightest idea on how to stop his father's worst nightmare, and he sure didn't know what he was supposed to do next.

He felt a hand in the middle of his back.

"Blaine, it all goes up from here."

As if by some cruel joke, the Daleks did indeed appear. Small groups of five or six popped up around the room. Kurt wasn't sure what to think of these strange, new creatures, but based on the Doctor and the Warbler's reactions, he was sure it wasn't good.

The Doctor looked frightened and Blaine just looked angry.

"The Doctor is alive!" one of them exclaimed in their strange, mangled voice.

It was a chilling sound for Kurt. It was cold and after every syllable there seemed to be a pause. It wasn't even a split-second, but it made the voice creepier. They were in different colors, which Kurt thought just made them look like big crayons. It was probably the least scary thing about them.

Rose was standing next to him, holding her child behind her back. Kurt leaned near her, "What are they?"

"They're Daleks. They're, they're awful. Last time I saw them, they weren't colorful though. Sort of detracts a bit, but trust me they're the cruelest thing in existence."

"I trust you, Rose," Kurt replied quietly and tried to keep his shaking hands still.

"Oh, yes, I'm alive and well," the Doctor spoke up.

"It can't be!" They called out.

"Oh, yes it can. I'm here before you, aren't I?"

"But, you're in an old regeneration."

"So, I'm reversing the process a little bit. It's fun. And I may be a bit older looking, but I do enjoy the longer life."

"Says the man who seems to hold death near and dear," the presumed leader chided.

It was a white Dalek that seemed a little larger than the others.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have killed. You have killed us. You have killed us all."

"Well, clearly not, seeing as you lot are here."

"You killed the original Dalek. But, never fear, we are stronger than ever before. We will exterminate the universe."

"Oh, I'd like to see you try."

The Doctor paced around the floor, looking around at all of the Dalek's.

"You know what happened here on Earth, last time we fought, don't you?"

"Daleks have no concept of remembering defeat."

"No wonder you're so daft," the Doctor remarked.

"The Dalek race will prevail. EXTERMINATE!" he called out.

Blaine jumped up suddenly with his hand in the air and a large cookie inside it. His father had pulled it before, but maybe they wouldn't remember.

"I push this button and the TARDIS blows up. You wouldn't want that, would you? We get the cracks in the universe again and that was just bad."

The Daleks seemed to be sizing him up.

"How do you know?"

"Know what?" Blaine said coyly.

"About the explosion?"

"Friend of a friend," he said.

The Daleks seemed to recoil a bit.

"Don't want to risk it, eh? I wouldn't either," he replied.

Blaine approached closer to the Dalek swarm. He hid the cookie a little more with his hand. He didn't want them to see that it was a Jolly Roger. That would be disastrous and they might remember what had happened all those years ago. Although, in Blaine's experience years ago could be just minutes if you came back to somewhere you'd already been, years later.

Kurt wanted to reach out to Blaine and stop him from approaching the Daleks. It couldn't possibly end well. They looked too evil. Adrenaline coursed through his system as he waited for something to go wrong.

Suddenly, a door opened and a patrol of Cybermen appeared.

"EXTERMINATE!" the Supreme Dalek called.

The six Cybermen were shot dead. There was a horrible, child-like moan from them and they were gone. Kurt gasped and Rose grabbed his hand. He was more scared than ever. He didn't want to die. There was so much out there he still wanted to do and see.

Blaine looked at Kurt with a look of pity. He took a key fob out of his pocket, took a deep breath and pushed the button. He just wanted to end this.

A control console popped out of the floor. He pushed the other button on the remote and then the TARDIS began to materialize. Blaine smiled for a moment at the TARDIS and then ran to the console. He looked at Kurt's fearful expression one last time and then started to push buttons. There was a weebly, wobbly one, a big blue one and a lot of others.

The entire time Blaine was working on his console, the Doctor was with Rose, trying to convince her to go back. She was still holding Kurt's hand and she refused to leave. Their daughter's hand was also in hers and the child seemed captivated. She didn't seem to fear the Daleks at all.

"Kurt!" Blaine called out.

"blaine?" Kurt called.

"Good luck with life. It's been a great treat to meet you."

"Where are you going?"

"Yes, where are you going?" the Daleks called out.

"Stick around and find out," he replied.

He slammed his hand on a big red button. There was a loud quake from the Earth. A bolt of light came from the console and projected like a shield around the Daleks. They were engulfed and with another flash they disappeared.

Blaine was gripping the console as they disappeared into the console and into the void. The Doctor had been watching the Daleks up until that point when he realized what was going on.

"Blaine! You can't do that, let me take it. Please,"

Kurt finally ran up to them to see what was going on.

"What's happening?"

"He's absorbing the energy of the void so that it will stay open for the Daleks. It'll kill him."

"I'll just regenerate again. It wore off about twenty minutes ago."

"And you're okay with just changing?" the Doctor called out.

"No, but I'm sure as hell not letting you absorb it. You have a family and if I remember correctly, only one life."

"Blaine," Kurt begged, "Please, please don't die."

Blaine looked up at Kurt with all of his remaining strength.

"Believe me; I'm not going to die. I'm going to just change. It'll be fine."

"Please, don't. Please, stay for me."

"Kurt Hummel, if I could stay, I would. Just for you."

He lifted his hand to look at it. His hand was beginning to glow and he knew it would only be a matter of time.

"Kurt, you are the best thing that happened to me in this life. I hope my next one will be better," he paused, "for both of us."

Once again, the bright, yellow fire consumed Blaine.


End file.
